Disaster named love
by Deyoki
Summary: After her parents were killed the only people she trusted were her brother and her tutor.She doesn't believe in love and after she arrives to Japan her life is thrown upside down by some boy that wants to 'kami korosu' the entire population. RxR HIBARIxOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

Does everyone have their life settled by fate from the Day they're born?

Does everyone sentenced their self for death, just by being born in this world full of sorrow and evil?

So, is there any purpose in living the life of a mere human if we are meant to die someday?

Death will found us, no matter where we are or what we are doing, without any traits. I was five when both my parents were killed. My six years older brother was my only family and he was the one that was choosed to be the next head of our family. No one saw him as a boss, clumsy, crybaby and always smiling idiot – that's how he was. And then Vongola 9th boss decided to help us, as were we long time allies. But then the hell started. He was tutored by a tutor send by Vongola family named Reborn. He was one of a hell of tutor. He didn't know any mercy for my brother. After 5 years of hellish training my brother was announced as the 10th boss of the Cavallone family. My brother Dino was the only person in the whole world that I wholeheartedly loved and trusted. At the inheritance ceremony I met his tutor again. We talked for awhile, precisely my brother and Reborn was talking I was only politely listening. They were blabbering about my potential as a cloud, the hell I knew what that meant. I was only 10 that time.

Soon I was the one tutored by Reborn and then I understood what they were talking about. And now, after 6 years of the deadliest training I'm standing here on the airport in Japan with my brother. We arrived here to return the deed to Vongola. Being 16, having only two people that I trusted and being in the foreign country – there was waiting for me a little 'overturn' of my previous beliefs, that in the time we awaits death there is no place for love. God only knew how much was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 1 : Here she comes!

HOLLY. FUCKING. SHIT!

Hello! My name is Veronica Cavallone. My name is Veronica Cavallone, the world most known hitman, only second to Reborn. My name is Veronica Cavallone, and why the fucking hell am I running from those retarded horny-love-struck crowd of boys? Let me explain this to you. It's all because of Reborn's crazy idea, that signing me to school will help me develop my social skills. Hence, will help me but only in improving my fighting skills 'cause I will slaughter them any minute soon. I hide myself in an empty classroom and locked the doors behind me. Those boys ran ahead and after a few seconds I heard a loud thump mixed with cries for help, and then someone said something alike to "I'll bite you" and then everything calmed down. I looked out and saw nothing the halls were all clear. I headed outside the classroom to find my own one where the first period started about 20 minutes ago. When I finally found The doors with the description "Third year, class B" I knocked at the doors and opened them after hearing a response from teacher. He was staring at me and after a while he remeberd.

'Okay class! Silence please! This is a new transfer student from Italy, her name is Cavallone Veronica. Dear maybe you'll tell something about yourself?' – The teacher asked me. I gave him look like he was crazy but then I remembered Reborn's words that made me shiver.

'Duh. Veronica Cavallone, please take care of me.' With that said I headed to the end of the class where two empty sits were. After the teacher started his lecture on 'Romeo and Juliet', I started minding my own business and started reading and sorting files on my laptop that Dino have to take a look at. I was using the fact that I was sitting behind a well built boy, that was yelling 'To the extreme' nearly every minute. After what seemed 10 minutes the door to class were opened and then everyone went dead silent. I looked up and saw a tall boy with red armband that said "Disciplinary committee". Not interested in him I returned to my previous work, reading now a very important document about alliance with some low ranked mafia family and then I felt that something is heading really quickly with a swish right at my head. I blocked this object with my left forearm and looked quizzically at the one that was asking for his own death.

'You broke the Namimori Middle School rules and those you shall be punished' the boy that made everyone silent was wielding a metal tonfas in his both hands. And the second one was attempting to bang me on my head. I blocked his wrist with my second hand and then I saw him smirking and the next thing I felt was that my chair was falling alongside with me. I somersaulted and now I was standing face to face with the tonfa wielding boy. He started attacking with a devilish grin plastered on his face, his attacks were accurate and fast as hell. But I was doing great job avoiding them as fast. Slowly I was pushed to the windows side and I noticed that one of the windows was opened. Everyone from my class were standing at the other end of the classroom shivering from the great fear they felt. Then I decided that only for now I will be escaping. I lifted a chair and threw it at the boy. Then I grabbed my belongings and jumped from the window.

Yeah. I jumped.

Jumped from the second floor window.

The only thing I heard were gasps from my classmates and the sound of breaking the chair. I landed elegantly on my legs, fixed my uniform, and headed outside the schoolyard. It was only my first day at school and I was already ditching classes.

Reborn will be mad.

Really mad, if I may tell.

I was strolling around the town looking for a quiet place to sit and finish my previous job. After a two hours of searching I found a café named "Café under skylark" . I opened the door and found myself in a really cozy ad quiet place. Perfect. I ordered latte and creampuffs. After I got my order I started working. Ten coffies later I payed the bill and went outside. It was dark outside so I realized thet it was time for me to head home. Along with my brother and Romario&Co. we were renting an apartment big enough to accommodate everyone. When I was waiting for the traffic lights to be green someone patted me on my shoulder.

'Ah! Dino-nichan! You scared me!' Once I am with my brother I switch into my trusting self.

'Ohayou Vera-chan!' He grinned. ' Reborn already came up with a punishment for you skipping classes' He added.

' Duh. Give it a shoot. I doomed already as it is.' I sighed. On Dino face was plastered a really mischievous and sadistic grin. I shivered involuntarily.

' You will help me entrap a very, unruly … birdie'

…

…

…

…

Wait! I What?

Reborn! I swear if I ever get strong enough I will get you! You'll see!


	3. Chapter 2 : First clash!

_**Guys! I apologize those who reads this story for the long wait. But here I am, translating like madman, and I hope you'll like it. So please read and review! Let me know what do you think about this story.**_

_**Deyoki 3 **_

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR. I own only my OC's. Nothing else. I think… Oh and the plot it's my idea.**

The next morning fully dressed and with a full tummy ( I love cornflakes!) I went to school. After I came back into our hotel room yesterday my dear brother informed me about the place where my punishment will be held. I was to be awaited at the rooftop of my school building after classes. Not sure about my near future I got my fine ass in to my classroom. On the way there everybody seemed to stay away from me in the proximity of at least one meter. Confused I turned the corner only to hear Reborn's voice. I started going in the direction of the baby's voice.

'Reborn dammit! What did you mean yesterday by - taming an unruly birdie- huh?' I yelled enraged. The baby turned to me smiling like he is used to. That's when I notice the three guys which were standing there with the arcobaleno. The silver haired one already known by me.

'Hayato.'

'Veronica ka?' He acknowledged my presence.

'Gokudera-kun! You know this pretty girl?' The shortest one shrieked. I recognised him from the Vongola documents I read in last week.

'It's a pleasure to get to know you Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, my name is Cavallone Veronica. I'm from the family.' I introduce myself seeing as nor Reborn or Hayato intended to do so.

'Eeeeeeeh! Cavallone? Are you by any chance related to Cavallone Dino?' He asked.

'Oh yes he is my brother.' I answered smiling to myself. He was sweet, sickly sweet. Not my type.

'So Reborn, what about that birdie. Will I get to know something more?' I asked already irritated.

'You will know after today's classes. So, now as the good girl you surely aren't, go to your classes and enjoy the lessons.' He said a headed somewhere.

'Fuck, great. _Macchia!' _ I sweared in Italian angered with Reborn's antics.

'I heard it!' Yelled Reborn from some unknown place. I furrowed my eyebrows and headed for the classroom. The lessons ended quite peacefully, maybe because I didn't met that furious boy from yesterday or because everybody didn't get near me. Maybe because of both? I don't know. Well after the last bell rang I packed my stuff into my bag and headed outside the classroom looking for the staircase that leads to the rooftop. After getting into the north building I found the sign that leaded to the rooftop. I took the turn to the left only to collide with Gokudera.

'I'm sorry! I wasn't looking.' I apologised.

'Why are you even here? We still have half year of time till **this.**' He said.

'Surely not for you, my dear _fidanzato! _I'm here with my brother, I think that we are indebted to Vongola and it's time when we already should deal with it. Don't ya think?' Not waiting for his answer I started climbing the stairs for the rooftop. After the staircase I opened the door. There was nobody only a stick note glued to the door. And there was written:

'_**Dear Vera-chan!**_

_**Your punishment already started. You are here to help you brother in the training of his apprentice. **__**He is one unruly bastard. Don't get yourself killed. **_

_**Reborn.'**_

'Killed? Don't fuck with me Rebo..' I didn't even got to end my sentence, because I had to avoid the deadly punch that was aimed at my head. I nearly got killed. Ok, Reborn was right. But thanks to my reflexes I was able to avoid the deadly blow only by mere inches.

'What the fuck?' When I saw the attacker I wasn't as surprised. The madman from yesterday was standing there in all his glory. I jumped away getting myself out of the range of his attacks. And then my brother finally decided to make an appearance.

'Kyouya stop! That's my sister. She will be helping with our training!' He said to the black haired boy.

'Wh-what? Brother are you mad? You mean that this asshole is the "unruly birdie" which I have to help taming?' I didn't even had enough time to avoid this blow. And now I was sitting on the floor with forming bruise on my forehead. I'm not to be ignored. ' Holy shit…'

' Vera! Kyouya! STOP! - Terrified Dino stood between us as we were pointing our weapons at each other. I locked my pistols and hid them as Kyouya lowered his tonfas wielding hands. We were staring at each other sending death glares all around. After 10 minutes Dino described the situation and told me what to do to help them in the training. I was there to shoot them as they're fighting each other. That was my job. Quite fun I must add as Hibari(Yes I was introduced to him) was the only one apart from my brother and Reborn to be able to avoid nearly every shoot I aimed at him. Two shoots only grazed his cheek and forearm. I was impressed I must say. After a whole hour of training I could surely state that I didn't have any fucking chances in close-range combat with Hibari Kyouya. As I was mid and long-range fighter, I wasn't really good in a close-range battle. And here he stood nearly as strong as my brother, and you could observe that with every fucking minute he gets stronger and stronger. I was nearly terrified by him. Nearly! As the last shoot got him in to his arm I was presented with another bruise. This one placed on my left cheek.

It can't get any worse? Can't it?

Dear! Of course it can.

Dammit.

'Brother! We could rent the whole hotel but now you make me stay out of all places at **his **house? Are you mad? Do you want to get me killed?

'Vera-chan please understand …'

'No! And by the way, how did you get those sadistic prick's permission? Was this even possible? 'Cuz I'm not believing into that one!' My monolog was endless. Thankfully the conversation was all in Italian, because I would be a dead by now. Dino sighed seeing as Hibari gets more and more frustrated by our Italian conversation.

'Let's just say that Reborn is very convincing.'

'Oh. I can't disagree here.' I stated truthfully. As I said that Dino started calming Kyouya. And earlier that day I thought that things couldn't get any worse. But yes they could! Me and my brother will be living in Hibari Kyouya's house. That's what I meant that it could get worse…

The thing is that helping with the training is already a sufficient punishment for me. But no! Now I have to live with him under the same roof! Reborn how much more sadistic can you get?

Wait. I don't really want to find out.

I didn't want to be the only woman here. I was really confused by the new situation I got into, and what was more terrifying my brother, my only blood- related family was cold to my pleadings. As we went in I was shown to my new room. Dino was already feeling cosy in here. So cosy that he already fled somewhere. My suitcases has already been in my new room. I started unpacking when someone went into my room. I turned quickly only to see an old woman already in her late sixties. After a while I recognised the granny from the café where I was at yesterday afternoon.

'Oh! That's you! Mrs. Shougo.' I said. The old woman smiled and said:

'Yes. So you also are in the family Vera-chan?' I clearly understood what she said and nodded in acknowledgement.

'How do you know about it?' I asked curious. Frankly she doesn't seems like a Mafioso to me.

'Well you can say that I know Reborn for a few years. And being a grandmother of the cloud guardian from the 10th generation boss, makes me know a thing or two.' She said.

'Yeah, Reborn. Wha..what? You a…are this bas… I mean this young gentleman's grandmother?' Enraged I couldn't believe that this nice old lady is this asshole's grandma!

'Kyouya may seem a bit cold on the outside, but in reality he is really kind hearted and soft on the inside. The past changed him into the man that now he is.' Frankly speaking I couldn't believe in her words. But on the other hand I have known him only for two days. Maybe I was too prejudiced and he deserves a second chance?

Correct the last sentence. I don't think that a person who had bitten you into a bloody-pulp after not putting away the mug on its rightful place deserves a second chance! Furious as a grizzly bear I stormed out of his house. I went for a long walk to calm dawn my nerves. I was taking a detour when my cell phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'_Veraaa-chaaan~! Lussy here! It's good to hear you hun!' _ If I had known earlier I wouldn't pick up this phone call.

'_Why hello there Lussuria. If you are calling only to ask about a different kind of skin crème I'm going to strangle you the next time I see you. Hun.'_

'_How cold Vera-chan! But no, that's not what I'm calling fooor~! You know Boss has a very good paid job, so are you interested?'_

'_I don't think so, now I'm in Japan taking care of another task. Quite troublesome task if I may say.'_

'_But Vera-chan that wasn't a proposition. Ohhhhh~! Kitty it's code A.' __** Fuck.**_ Things couldn't get any more troublesome. In addition an direct task from the Ninth which I can't refuse.

'_Ok. I got it. Send me the details on my e-mail.' _And just like that I ended the call. It all starts to get more and more complicated. I didn't liked it, I've got this feeling that it won't end well. I started going back to Kyouya's house. I've got to read that mail as soon as possible. After I closed the front door I turned around only to stand face to face with Hibari.

'Where were you?' He asked. What?

'Not your fucking business!' Fast as always he held my wrist in a tight grip and pulled me close to him, that our noses were touching even though he was much taller than me. His eyes were throwing lightnings, and if looks could kill you already know what would be of me…

'You bas.. Ahhh!' He tightened his grip more if that was even possible. Instantly after I yelped in pain his eyes got softer and he freed my wrist from his tight grip.

'Gomen' He said and went somewhere I don't know leaving me speechless…

**What the fuck?**


End file.
